Desire, Ice Pops, and Presents
is the second episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Ankh explains the Greeed and the purpose of the Medals to Eiji, even as the human desires to merely use his new power to fight for good instead of for selfish needs. Plot After witnessing Ankh attach himself to the body of the dying detective Shingo Izumi, Eiji demands to know what has happened as the legion of bird-like robots known as Taka Candroids are activated by Shintaro. Each one gathers the Medals that are the remains of the Kamakiri Yummy to Ankh's dismay, bringing them to Kougami to add to his collection. Eiji follows Ankh as the Greeed takes several popsicles from a vendor, cloaking his arm from view while forcing Eiji to pay for the bill. As Ankh enjoys the ice pops, he reveals how he is keeping Shingo alive as he explains that as a Greeed, he requires Cell Medals to rebuild his body, while the Core Medals give his kind life and power. Eiji then receives a text message on Shingo's phone, and he discovers that the sender, Shingo's little sister Hina, is the young woman he met earlier. She has texted Shingo to tell him that she is getting a job at the Cous Coussier restaurant, passing the owner Chiyoko Shiraishi's test before dressing her like a pirate. Elsewhere, Uva finds the two thieves who attempted to steal from the art museum earlier. He inserts a Cell Medal into one of them to create a White Yummy that hungers for wealth. Ankh senses the new Yummy's creation, and takes Eiji to the bank where the monster goes on a feeding frenzy. However, Ankh refuses to give Eiji the OOO Driver until the Yummy has completed its transformation, making it able for them to collect more Cell Medals from, revealing both types of Medals are powered by humanity's greed. Once full, the White Yummy molts into the Otoshibumi Yummy, growing much larger as it begins to scale and nearly destroy a skyscraper before getting onto another to consume. Eiji decides to fight the Yummy without Ankh's help, but is no match. When he nearly gets himself killed, Ankh saves him after being forced to promise Eiji that he would not put his need for Medals over the safety of human lives. After transforming, Kamen Rider OOO is confronted by Shintaro Goto who comes bearing gifts to celebrate Kamen Rider OOO's birthday: several Cell Medals, the Medaljalibur sword, and his own Ride Vendor motorcycle. With support from the Tako Candroids, Kamen Rider OOO battles the Otoshibumi Yummy as Takakiriba before switching back to Tatoba Combo and using the Medajaribur's Triple Scanning Charge to perform the OOO Bash, destroying the Yummy with Ankh to feeding on the Cell Medals left behind. Later, Eiji responds to Hina's text message through Shingo's phone that Shingo is on a "undercover mission" to buy him some time to find a way to save the detective. However, Hina, finds the two of them and hugs Ankh, thinking that he is still her brother. However, Ankh prepares to kill Hina as Eiji tries to stop him from hurting her. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri **Legs - Batta *'Combos Used': **Tatoba Combo, Takakiriba Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * Guard: , * : * Chairman: * Female guest: * Kougami Foundation Member: Notes and Triiva *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal *The episode title refers to the driving force of the Greeed, Ankh's favorite treat, and Goto giving Eiji the Medajaribur and the Ride Vendor. *In Hina's letter to his brother,she originally intended that Cous Coussier doesn't have any powerhouse work for her,Ironically,turns out the landlady requires a powerhouse employee. *First appearance of Tako Candroids. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Medals, Underwear, and the Mysterious Arm, Desire, Ice Pops, and Presents, A Cat, Evolution, and a Glutton and Doubt, a Picture Message, and a Helping Hand. DSTD08611-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08611-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢欲望とアイスとプレゼント｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢欲望とアイスとプレゼント｣ Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider OOO